Destiny Intertwined
by papayajuicy
Summary: Somehow royal mistress Kairi Annabelle Intertwine gets intertwined in a big mess which causes her to work under a certain rich snob named Sora Destiny for nine months. What will be the result of their constant bickering? SoraxKairi


Somehow royal mistress Kairi Annabelle Intertwine gets "intertwined" in a big mess which causes her to work under a certain rich snob named Sora Destiny for nine months. What will be the result of their constant bickering?

* * *

Destiny Intertwined--

xox

"…and the war waging at hand is becoming so bad that the military is forcing even boys as young as sixteen to join. At this point, money is no longer something that can be used to bribe the government…"

"Oh my, sixteen!? That's my age, it's my age indeed." a certain red head exclaimed in shock, intently watching her flat screen plasma television on her huge canopy bed. Her eyes, engrossed on the news channel, only diverted when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Do come in." she ordered, not moving an inch out of her bed.

"Miss Kairi Annabelle Intertwine, the jewelry you have ordered online came today." her extremely old yet gentle butler told her, handing her the intricately designed package.

"Ah! My Tahiti bracelets from the remote island of Destiny, it's finally here! I've been waiting forever for those." she gushed. "Did any of my other orders arrive?"

"No, you are talking about the clothes you bought recently, yes?"

"Yeah, those! It's taking quite long, aren't they? I only ordered thirteen outfits, it shouldn't take this long…although, they are imported all the way from Disney Castle…" Kairi sighed.

Her butler shared a sad smile with her, before asking the crimson haired heiress a question he had been meaning to ask for a while.

"Miss Kairi, if I may be so humble to ask, exactly why do you buy everything online? I mean, you never go outside for any of your things…I know it is much more convenient to get things online, but you usually have to send at least half of your outfits back because the size isn't right…which takes another two weeks, in the least. Besides, many people spread bad rumors of you because you never show your face…"

"Good point…" Kairi said, opening her package in the utmost care. "But, if people know my face they will start to treat me differently. They'll give me benefits that I don't want nor need…I can't stand that kind of artificial treatment. So even when there are rumors around that say I'm a conceited brat who thinks no one is worthy of seeing my face, or that I'm ridiculously ugly, I'm fine with it. Words are just words." she smiled, as she released the bracelets from its case.

The butler smiled. Sure the young miss was spoiled, but she had a gentle and considerate heart. She never bragged about her status or her looks, totally different from the way she was just three years ago…just before that incident…The butler put on a dark face when he thought about the chaos that happened in the past.

"Butler Jo?" Kairi asked, looking at his gloomy face with concern. "Are you okay? You look a little down."

"Ah! Yes, I'm perfectly fine." he said, quickly changing his dark face into a lighter one. Miss Kairi was fine, now, he convinced himself. Why else would she seek her destiny? He decided to change the topic before she asked further. "On another note, exactly why were you so anxious to get these bracelets, Miss Kairi? They don't look like anything special."

"Ah, these?" she asked, clasping the colorful bracelet around her skinny pale wrists. "Apparently, these bracelets can tell you your destiny, they're extremely accurate and extremely rare. I heard it takes twenty years to make only five, they have to be hit by lightening in order to work."

"They're coming up with all kinds of silly things now…" Butler Jo sighed, mumbling to himself.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear what you just said, speak up."

"It's nothing young miss, nothing...so what is your destiny?" he curiously asked.

"Let me see…it's engraved in the back…it says…_Sky_?"

xox

"_SORA!" _an annoyed mother called out her son, impatiently.

"I'm coming down!" a voice echoed down the stairway. The chestnut haired boy slowly came down, retaining a calm and collected posture regardless of seeing his mother's angry face.

"What _is_ the meaning of this law suit?" the caramel haired middle aged lady asked, pointing to the newly received mail. "Look at what it says: punching a worker at Lagoon Bar, causing him to have a fractured nose and broken leg…medical expenses over five-thousand dollars…what is the meaning of this?!"

"He was being a cocky bastard, what do you want me to do? Just watch him humiliate _me_? I'm a goddamned _Destiny_, he should be bowing down in front of me hailing to be like I'm God!"

"It says right here that all he did was give you the wrong drink by accident; how is this humiliating you in any way at all Sora?" his mom asked, in a tired and restless tone.

"I'm a VIP. A freaking VIP. If he gave me the wrong drink, the first thing he should do is bow down and beg for forgiveness. But do you know what he did? Do you know what he dared to do, mom? He just snatched the drink out of my hands, mumbled a pathetic excuse for an apology, and rolled his eyes at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Tell me, what is a better scenario to punch someone if it isn't a time like that?"

His mother sighed. She knew this was yet another argument she had lost.

"Just do try to stop being so violent…" she begged, folding up the mail and putting it back in the envelope. "You need to hurry and get married to that sweet Naminé for me to feel more at ease. She'll teach you to be less violent. I arranged for you guys to have dinner together tonight, you better go. How are you two anyways?"

"What do you mean us two? I told you, we're nothing. Naminé and I are at most friends."

"Okay, okay, lovebirds!" Mrs. Destiny smiled, her eyes glistening. "That's what they _all _say at first. And then they get married and have bunches of children! Oh! Think about the children you and Naminé would make! They would be so beautiful! Her blonde hair, your blue eyes…how _darling_!"

Sora rolled his eyes as he retreated back up the stairs. His mother could imagine whatever she wanted to, as long as she continued to pay for his bills.

xox

"Sky, huh?" Kairi wondered, as she twirled the bracelet around her wrist. "Exactly what is the meaning of sky!? This is making me go crazy…sky. Sky. What was in the sky…?"

She rolled around her spacious bed, pondering over the three lettered word.

"Sky…sky…sky…UGH! I can't take this anymore!" the frail girl said in annoyance. "What should I do…what should I do…oh! Call the company and ask them?…No, they wouldn't know either…look it up on google?"

She quickly stood up from the comfort of her warm bed to where her laptop was. She turned it on.

"Google, google, google…ah! Riku sent me a new e-mail! Let's see what it says…"

**Inbox (1) **

**To: redhairedbeautt(a)destineemail(.)com  
**

**From: silverhairedprince(a)destineemail(.)com **

**Title: RE: destiny bracelets **

**Destiny bracelets, huh? That sounds very interesting, indeed. I did some research on them, and I heard that the word on the back of the bracelet is usually the name of the person you are destined to be with. The colors on the bracelet means different things. If you have red, then it's pain. It's going to be painful to be with that person. If you have blue, then it's tears. There's going to be a lot of tears. Yellow means there will be happy days with the person, such happiness that your heart will feel warm all over. Green shows that the person you love is envious, protective, and jealous. He'll always want to be by your side and doesn't want others getting too close to you. Black means that there will be times when the world seems black and everything seems hopeless. This is when he will be there for you. Purple means uncertainty…what it means by uncertainty, I'm not so certain myself, haha. But, I do hope this has helped you in any way. Did you receive the bracelet yet? Tell me what colors you have and the name on the back. We have to meet soon, I'm so curious to see how you look like! But, right now I have to go somewhere. I'm meeting my stupid friend and his nitwit girlfriend- no, I know what you are thinking. I am NOT going to see other girls. This time I mean it!!! Haha, besides, I told you, there's another girl I really, really like already. Can you guess who? I did tell you I loved the ocean. But putting that all aside, I really must be going! I shall reply to your e-mail with longer responses as soon as I get back! I just wanted to share this bracelet info with you. Knowing you, you'd probably go crazy not knowing what your bracelet means haha. Look how long this became! I really should stop now. Haha, I guess it's the power of love? See you- stay safe, Riku. **

Kairi smiled as she read his e-mail. It was amazing how friendly and close they had gotten just through e-mail. They had never met before in person, but it seemed like they were best friends. She told him everything, and he gave her the best advice. She thought about the first time he e-mailed her by accident…

- _About one year ago_ --

"Hm? What's this?" Kairi wondered, staring at the suspicious mail in her inbox. She had just come back from a long and tedious day of shopping. Now she was lying comfortably on top of her huge fluffy canopy bed, eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream by the carton.

**Inbox (1) **

**To: redhairedbeautt(a)destineemail(.)com**

**From: silverhairedprince(a)destineemail(.)com**

**Title: I'm…I'm sorry baby. **

Intrigued and confused, she clicked on the title to fully read the email.

**Hey Stacy, it's me…Riku. I have something I have to say to you…it's going to be so hard…but here it is-these past few months have been so much fun, but I don't think I could do it anymore. It's not you- it's me. I just don't think I could go through with all that commitment. I really did love you, lots babe. But it's just too hard for a handsome, hot guy like me, you know? You always get jealous when girls hit on me, but that's just the type of guy I am! You can't get mad or jealous- girls can't help it when they see something they want. They all want a piece of it. For example, me. And I can't blame them either, I am pretty damn smoking. (You know from first-hand experience ;D) But, anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be seeing you anymore. Don't call me, don't text, and please, please, please, don't reply back to this email. That's all I gotsa say. I'm sorry babe. Don't cry too much. Love, Riku. **

**P.S.: Lose some weight. **

"The h-h-heck?!" Kairi said in anger, some of the chocolate ice cream in her mouth spurting out. "What kind of _pathetic _excuse for a breaking up letter is this?!"

She quickly clicked on the "reply" button and furiously typed up a letter back.

**To: ****silverhairedprince(a)destineemail(.)com**

**From: ****redhairedbeautt(a)destineemail(.)com**

**Title: RE: I'm…I'm sorry baby. **

**Hey dickwad, I have a few suggestions for your pathetic excuse of a break-up. First of all, why don't you grow a dick and tell Stacy face-to-face that you got tired of seeing her fat-ass face? Secondly, had it ever occurred to you that the contents should be about her AND you? Not about you and you and oh wait! YOU. YOU ARE NOT THAT SPECIAL. Thirdly, what girls? Bet you the only "girls" you went out in your life with was your grandma or mama. AND LASTLY. How about CHECKING to see if you sent it to the right ADDRESS first?! Hmmmmm? Ever occurred to you, dickwad? Hmmmmm? Thanks for not only making me lose my appetite, but also for ruining my day. You are a disgrace to society!**

**- From, NOT STACY. **

Kairi read over the contents of her reply email, and when she was contented she hit the "reply" button. She had thought about changing it to a friendlier tone, as the tone in the e-mail reminded her of herself in the past. But then she convinced herself that sometimes she had to revert back to her old self when people were being such fags as he was.

-_ Now - _

"And then you replied back saying how sorry you were…" Kairi said out loud, smiling at the computer screen. "And now, a year later, you are my closest friend. Hahaha…now that I think about it, Riku sure does know me really well…it's so weird since we haven't actually met face to face ever before…I wonder how he looks like? And who is this girl he likes?! I'm so curious now…ocean? I'm guessing he met her at the ocean…AH! The bracelet!"

Kairi took off the bracelet from her wrist and examined it carefully.

"I…oh…my, wait…what? Oh wow…" Kairi thought out loud, completely dumbfounded. "All the colors- red, blue, yellow, green, black, and purple- are on my bracelet…"

She was examining her bracelet intently when she heard a knock on her door followed by a "Miss Kairi?"

"Yeah, come in." she commanded, setting aside her bracelet.

The maid looked at Kairi uncomfortably and with much pain.

"Mr. Intertwine wants to see you in his office…"

"Grandpa?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow. He hardly ever paid her much attention.

"Yes, he's waiting…please get dressed and come down immediately. It's quite urgent." the maid said, completely refusing to look at Kairi in the eye now.

"Olette, do you know what this is about?" Kairi asked directly, looking at the uncomfortable maid with her sternest eyes.

"I…I can't say anything…just…please come down as soon as possible!" the brunette stuttered, running out of the door immediately.

"What is grandfather up to now…?" Kairi wondered, as she called her stylists to dress her up.

xox

"Sora!!!" his mother called out, in an excited tone this time. "Naminé is here!"

"Hehe, are you that glad to see me, Mrs. Destiny?" the blonde beauty asked the overly excited woman.

"Of course I am!" she said, pinching Namine's cheeks. "You should visit more often, baby, you make me _so_ happy! I told you to call me mother, didn't I? After all, after you and Sora get married I would be your mother anyways…"

"Hehe, it's a little uncomfortable but I will from now on…I heard Sora got in trouble again?"

His mother sighed. "So you've heard?…Oh, when will he grow up I wonder? That's why you need to hurry and get married to him, Naminé. With such a serene and tranquil wife, I bet you he will mature in no time!"

"Hehe, oh mother. You delight me." she laughed, blushing bright pink.

"No, no, Naminé. You--"

"Oh, Naminé you came." Sora said casually, walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Hehe, yes I did. Partly because mother wanted me to come and partly because I wanted to see you."

"Mother?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hehe, it's nothing Sora!" the frail girl said, clutching his hands. "We should hurry and get going, we do have reservations at nine. I also came extra early so we could watch this really exciting play at Broadway…" she droned on.

"Y…yeah." the brunette stuttered, incredibly uncomfortable with the arm arrangement.

xox

"_Are you kidding me_?!" Kairi yelled in disbelief. "What in heaven's name do you mean by I'm engaged? Have you finally lost it?"

"How dare you speak to me like that, you little twit?" her grandfather bellowed back. "You're nothing without me nor my money, don't you know that? If you want to stay being who you are, you better accept this engagement."

"How can you do this? This is…this is too soon. I haven't ever met, no, I don't even know who he is! " Kairi said, her voice shaking and cracking. She held the golden heart locket around her pale neck tightly.

"He's the son of Ace Industry, a remarkable man indeed. You should be well aware that the only two companies that are bigger and more powerful than our company are Ace Industry and Destiny Honor. Although the heir of Destiny Honor, the biggest company in the world, already has a woman, the heir to Ace Industry was still single. Luckily, I was able to arrange a marriage between you two. He seemed to like your picture, we are all very excited for this marriage. The least you can do for me is marry him and further expand our company."

"Is that all you think about?" Kairi whispered, looking at him with red eyes. "Money, company, and business? Don't you ever consider what I want? What my opinions are?"

"I gave you a credit card. Unlimited money. Isn't that what you want? That's what everyone wants and needs. Obviously. You know that, don't you? Money can buy all. Money is power. Money is fame. Money is everything and anything. You don't need anything else as long as it is in your hands, aren't I right?"

"How can you be so inconsiderate? How can you…how can you…" she stuttered, stopping a few times to hyperventilate.

"Inconsiderate? Please, Kairi. This is for everyone's good." the old man said. He looked at her clutching the golden locket and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you still haven't gotten over him."

Kairi looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Don't. Don't ever say 'gotten over'. Ever."

"Go. I have no more business with you." he said, turning his back at her.

"I won't marry him." she confidently said.

"What?" Mr. Intertwine asked in disbelief, looking at her with his shocked blue eyes.

"You can ignore me. You can abuse me. You can even pretend that I never existed, and I wouldn't mind. Why? Because always I've been nothing to you in the first place. Because I don't know what love from you is, because you've always been like that. I'll let anything slide, but I can't let you make me marry someone I don't want to. No, I won't. So tell that shit-face he could go marry himself. I made a promise to him. The least I can do is keep my promise to him." she replied, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were pale white from crutching the necklace tightly.

"_You_!" he yelled, his face burning red. _"You don't want to listen to me?! Then get the hell out of my house!" _

"If that's the best for everyone, then I guess I shall go. But I will tell you this- I will _not _return." She headed towards the door, planning on seriously running away.

"You! Get the hell back here! If you dare to leave, you will_ never _be allowed back here again! You're going to come back crying, but I'm not going to accept you! I'll pretend I don't know you! COME BACK!" he yelled, in hopes of bringing her back.

But she had already left to pack up her bags, never planning on returning again. Had she known what would've happened in the future, however, she probably would have never left the comforts of her cozy mansion to face the harsh realities of life.

* * *

This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I figured it was getting too long for just one chapter, so I split it…how was it? C: If you can be bothered, please leave a review!

- papayajuicy.


End file.
